Corrin (headcanon)
'Profile' Corrin is a prince who was born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr.He is the husband of Azura,The father of Kana and Shigure,The son in law of Arete,The son of Anankos and Mikoto,the younger step-brother of Ryoma and Hinoka and the older step-brother to Takumi and Sakura,and the younger adoptive brother to Xander and Camilla and the Older adoptive brother to Leo and Elise.He is also the brother of Lilith. He is also the adoptive son of King Garon and Queen Katerina and as well as the step-son of King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona. He has the services of Felicia,Jakob,Silas,Gunter,Flora,and Kaze. History Corrin was kidnapped from his homeland and was forced to live in a tower until he can prove his worth as a capable fighter to King Garon,after many years of captivity and training,he finally defeats his adoptive brother Xander in a training match and is allowed to step foot in the outside world.During his time living as a boy, he befriends a boy name silas who becomes his ally later on in his quest to bring Hoshido and Nohr together. During his time as a captive prince,he was subjected to cruel punishments and order's from the king.King Garon would make him starve and would pressure him to do certain task's against his will(after all,this Garon is a puppet controlled by Anankos who wish's to see Corrin suffer non-stop).Fortunately, he has recieved large amount's of love from his Nohrian family and his retainers to keep him from going insane from his father.Considering how he has alway's felt belonged by his family it's no wonder that he grown into a sociable and trusting person.One time he saw Gunter filled with regret over something,after asking what's wrong.Gunter reply's to Corrin saying if he has ever heard of choices and consequences? Gunter continued to inform him that it's something that decides your fate depending on the situation and can even cause consequence's.We never know which is the right decision sometime's,all we can do is choose what we think is the right decision and go from there.There can be many outcomes from a decision and whatever happen's is your responsibility.Ever since then,he started thinking about what Gunter said and would alway's keep it in mind for the rest of his life."Fate,decision's,consequences". After completing his first mission to the Nohrian king (in order to redeem himself for sparing the hoshidans he was tasked to kill),he is knocked out by Rinka and was sent to Hoshido by Kaze.There he met his Blood family:The hoshido Royal family and his Mother:Queen Mikoto. After thinking about his adoptive family during his stay beside a lake,he finds a blue-haired girl who introduces herself as Azura.A Nohrian Princess with a similar backstory to Corrin's.As Corrin introduces himself he started to have feelings for Azura but didn't want to reveal them to her just yet.Azura tell's Corrin that Mikoto took her in as her own daughter due to a friendship between her and Arete and took care of her since then. He continued to live his life as a Hoshidan prince for an entire month and was going to introduce himself to the Hoshidans.Suddenly a mysterious man appears and summons Ganglari to kill Corrin and his Mother.Mikoto protected his son from the invader and asked if he was alright.He affirm's that he is fine as Mikoto dies in his arms.Corrin awakens his power out of grief and awakens their draconic power turning them into their dragon form(The divine Silent dragon).Completely lost in their senses,Azura tries to calm them down with her pendant and song,after a seemingly failed attempt she was able to quell his rage and revert back to his human-self again. The Nohrian Army declares war on the Hoshidans after the barrier was destroyed and the Hoshidan army sets out to the plains to Counterattack.Azura gives Corrin a dragonstone to maintain his heart when he is in dragon form so that he dosen't lose control the next time he transforms. After arriving at the fields he finds his Nohrian family ready to fight the hoshidans and asked him to come back to his side as the Hoshidan royal family ask Corrin to return to their side. After a tough decision,Corrin decides to choose neither kingdom stating that while he has love for both of his family's he can't afford to pick over the other as he dosen't want to labeled a traitor. After being clueless on what to do,he was advised by Azura to kill a leader of their respective army's to try to get their attention.He managed to calm down the fight but was labeled a traitor to both of the countries as a result.Corrin and Azura retreat from the battlefield to think of what to do next. True Lineage In actuality,Corrin was born to the line of the first dragons with Mikoto(who was a regular vallite),Mikoto became a noble ever since anankos gave her dragon blood as gratitude for healing his wounds and gave birth to Corrin.Mikoto ran with her child to Hoshido seeking for a new home to live in until the revitilization of Valla .As she was running to her destination she finds a woman who introduces herself as the former Queen of Valla:Arete,Mikoto quickly became friends with Arete and said that if her child ended up with in Hoshido she would protect her throughout her life and treat her as if she was a daughter to her.When Mikoto finally arrived in Hoshido she meet's the king of Hoshido:Sumeragi who has recently lost his Queen.Sumeragi fell in love with Mikoto and wanted to give Corrin the love of a father.Ever since Sumeragi's 2nd marriage,Corrin was officially a part of the hoshido family,but the fact that he was not blood related was kept a secret by Ryoma and Mikoto. Personality Corrin is a kind-hearted Prince who cares for the people he's familar with,whenever it would be his friends or his family and would come to aid to those who need it the most.He would also say unlimited amount of apologies if he ever upsets someone(since he inherited this trait from his father).However despite his love for his siblings,he dosen't forgive them ever since they lied to him about his true biological information or that he has the Nohrian royal family to thank for sparing his life and living with them.Whenever his Nohrian family would try to interact with him,he would tell them of how they lied to him about where he came from and even made him think that they were his true family.The same goes for the Hoshidan royal family,if one of the members try's to talk with him about how he should forget about his Nohrian siblings he would tell them that they were the ones who raised him and made him into the person that he is.But despite this,he has love for his respective family's no matter what. He is very strong-willed on the path that he has chosen and will not join either side even if one of his allies tries to convince him to change his mind.Especially if he confront's either Ryoma or Xander(when they were formely enemies)who try to convince him to join their respective side. Ever since his training from Xander and Gunter,Corrin has developed a trait for battling and get's pumped up when he's up against a challenge,His training sessions with Shiro shows he's good at discerning his opponent's strength''s ''and weakness's and it has improved his fighting skills. He is naive to the world thanks to his imprisonment from king Garon,but overtime he changes from a sheltered aristocrat to a reliable noble after he successfully make's Hoshido and Nohr allies so that he has enough power to fight the true threat:the invisible kingdom.As foolish as Corrin may seem,He's not stupid.He pretends to go along with Anthony's deception and kills him as he opens the door to Castle Gyges.It has been stated by his brothers that while it may be a big flaw,it's what keeps them loyal and kindhearted and even help's out with convincing other's to join his cause. As kindhearted as Corrin might seem,He will fight with no hesitation if it ever stumbles upon an enemy.This start's to show during his journey when he find's out just how different the world was compared to the soft life he had growing up. He is also shown to be a very caring parent to his children Kana and Shigure and hopes that he will raise them with care and love and not end up like Garon who has placed quite a cruel influence in his childhood.He even refuses to allow them to go to the deeprealms because he dosen't want them to grow up without a father's love and not end up with a childhood without a father to look after them. Relationship's Azura-Corrin has the closest relationship to Azura over anyone he has ever met in his entire life.Even having a stronger bond than his respective royal family sibling's,Azura mention's how she feel's comfortable around him and even had feeling's for him when they first met.They share similar lives to each other and would even take on the world if it ever became their enemy. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Males